Future of Halloween
by Fannerd64
Summary: The future is in the hands of Jamie Lloyd. She must kill Skynet. But a Terminator has been sent back to kill her. John Connor goes back to protect her. Can he destroy this Terminator before he gets to Jamie, or her evil uncle Michael Myers.
1. Chapter 1

_BEFORE THE STORY BEGINS I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND AN AUTHOR TO ALL OF YOU NAMED MYRA109. HER STORY BONDING THROUGH TERROR (WHICH ALSO HAS A SEQUEL NAMED OUR LOVE WILL SURVIVE THE NIGHT) IS MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. I HAD THE HONOR OF ASKING HER TO HELP ME OUT WITH THIS STORY TO HELP MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING. CHECK HER OUT AND ENJOY THE STORY._

_The future is on the brink of war. Skynet has demolished the human race as we know it. John Connor, the leader of the future resistance, has sent his lead commandant, Jamie Lloyd, daughter of Laurie Strode who was John's aunt. If Jamie succeeds tonight, she may be the one to have knowledge of the defeat of Skynet. Little do they know that on October 31 in 1989 a Terminator of the same model and skin sent to kill Sarah Connor was sent to kill a young Jamie, but retrieve the weapon of the future. Michael Myers._

2019-Skynet Main Base

"They've got us outnumbered in the north! Connor, they killed our tank men! We'll never get out of this place alive!" the nearest soldier said before getting shot in the chest and dying instantly.

John was standing there with a rifle in his hand. Jamie behind him with nothing but a pistol and multiple emp's to knock any Terminator out in an instant. They both stared at the destruction of earth. The sky was dark and black with pollution. Buildings were destroyed. Nothing but rubble remained on the ground. The Earth was destroyed. She knew her mission. Put three emp's in the main core and then blow the place to hell. This would destroy Skynet and save the future. John sighed. He lost his man tonight. Kyle Reese. Saved his life by travelling in time to love his mother, father him, but die the same night. It was the ultimate sacrifice made for the life of the future. Not only that but he sent a Terminator that Jamie reprogrammed back to 1991 to save his teenage self. In 2003 Jamie sent a Terminator to protect John and Kate Brewster in 2003 under John's command. This was not going to be a night of failure. John, Jamie, and a whole crew of army men ran and snuck into the building threw the old sewage tanks. As they got in, they were ready for anything coming for them.

"Alright, Jamie, you remember the plan. Tonight we save the universe. YOU save the universe. Knowing your uncle, you have no fear of death. You have trained incase he returned. After his death, the war began. You came to me with no fear. Now it's time to use that courage. Save our world so we can rebuild it."

"Okay general. I'm ready to do this. As much as Michael scared me I've also been ready for anything. That includes the savior of the world. Let's blow Skynet to hell."

Jamie snuck in by herself to the main core. She knew all the re-routes. She felt sick though. Something was up. She soon fell to her knees. John who was right behind her noticed this. He ran to her and held her in his arms.

"J-j-John." Jamie muttered before utterly disappearing out of existence. John was shocked and terrified. He ran back to his crew to ask where Jamie was.

"Jamie Lloyd? I don't know a Jamie Lloyd John. Im sorry." his second lead man said.

"She was just here. I saw her. Check that damn database with the status of people's lives."

One man opened up a computer like device and went through the contacts.

"Connor! I found a Jamie Lloyd barely related to you." the man said.

"Give me information about her!"

The man looked confused at what he was reading. "Says here she was shot and killed by a strange man on Halloween of 1989."

John knew exactly what had happened. Skynet won. They defeated the humans before the war even began. He did not think of every situation possible. Now he knew what to do. John had his team flee back to their base.

"We lost tonight. In fact we lost 30 years ago. Jamie Lloyd was our savior tonight. We were about to complete a task that could have very well saved our lives and earth's. That task was to destroy the main core of Skynet. Jamie would have completed this task. Instead she was shot by a Terminator. Not only killing her, but our victory."

Many of John's soldiers looked in worry. The one chance they had to destroy Skynet was destroyed itself.

"There is an oppurtunity to save the future though. Reese is gone, and the Terminator that was reprogrammed by Jamie was sent back to two different years. None of you however cannot risk your factors which is why I will travel back to the date October 30, 1989 to have a day of preparation. We will win our war tonight."

John turned towards the machine. He removed his clothes then pointed to the computer technician, who started the machine up. He grabbed an invention Jamie created for one of the terminator's who should return. It was a tiny time travelling device to return to the future.

"Location sir?" the technician said.

"Haddonfield, illinois." John replied.

He felt a pain of shock as he was sent to the past to save his somewhat cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Haddonfield, Illinois October 30, 1989

Bolts of electricity were shocking outside of a bar at night. There was the Terminator. He was in human form exactly like the looks of the 1984 version sent to kill Sarah Connor. The Terminator walked into the bar. People stared at him. Women were impressed, while men were disgusted. A muscled man walked up to the Terminator.

"Hey asshole, why don't you go get some fuckin' clothes on and then go find yourself a nice pretty boy such as yourself and go fuck him real nice."

"Clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your clothes, now."

The man at first was confused, then that confusion turned to anger. He lifted up his fist and threatened the Terminator out of the bar.

"Fucker I will kill you right here right now. Get the fuck out of here before I chop your balls off, and put them on the back of my bike."

"Give me your motorcycle as well"

This now upset the man as he punched the Terminator right in the face. The man screamed in pain while holding his fist. He brought out a knife, but the Terminator grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig from a tree. He then took his knife and stabbed him multiple times on the throat until the man died. The Terminator took his clothes, motorcycle keys, and sunglasses. It was a black shirt with a dark brown leather jacket along with blue jeans. The Terminator drove off in search of Jamie Lloyd.

Across town, John Connor arrived. He yelled in agony as the pain increased then decreased. He got up and walked around. The town seemed peaceful besides the sirens of the ambulance and officers heading towards the bar from the murder. Walking around nude, he finally found a teenager walking at night.

"Hey! You, kid. Can you help me please? I just need some clothes. Can you lead me to some please?"

"Yeah of course. Muggings here are bad. That and murders. Come on let me help you."

The teen led John to the nearest clothing store. John wore a black shirt with a gray trenchcoat and a baseball cap.

He lent the teen his hand to thank him for his help and kindness. This task was going to be difficult. Terminators were hard to kill in the past. Especially when you can't identify them because they blend in normally.

"What's your name kid?"

"Tommy. Tommy Doyle."

John shook his hand and then left to go look for Jamie and prevent her death. As he walked in the town he did not realize that at the same time an evil Michael Myers was right behind him. He did not pay attention to John as he was heading towards Jamie to try his attempt to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

October 30,1989 Haddonfield Gun Shop

The Terminator ditched his bike for a car. He drove to the gun shop in Haddonfield and exited the car. As he walked in, a bald, fat man looked up at him and smiled. The man nodded his head once and greeted him with a "Good evening. How are you doing?" the Terminator returned a blank stare and said "Give me all your best guns."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Give me the guns or you will be terminated."

"Listen here man, I think you better leave."

The Terminator looked up at the man then he walked around the desk. He picked up a shotgun. Then he proceeded to load it with the ammunition on the table. He shot the man 6 times killing him. The Terminator loaded up 10 pistols, 12 rifles, 13 shotguns, and multiple knives and grenades. As the Terminator drove off, John arrived. He found the man shot dead. He grabbed a random gun and ammo and he quickly ran to find Jamie knowing the Terminator was here already.

Jamie was in the child's hospital. A year ago her uncle Michael Myers went on a killing spree trying to get to her. She hasn't spoken a word, but she does have a telepathic connection with Michael, so she knows where he is. She was freaking out because she witnessed a man, who had unfortunately saved the life of Michael, get killed by Myers.

Myers was walking down a road. He wanted to prepare himself for the murder of his niece. He had been in a coma for a year but he did not know that. Michael did not think. He did not have feeling. All he was made of was pure evil. Murder. Death. Darkness. That's all he knew.

The Terminator went to a phone booth and grabbed the yellow phone book. He looked for a Jamie in Haddonfield. He surprisingly found 3 of them. The first one was just down the road. As he was driving he saw a little blonde hair girl sleeping in her bed. This girl's name was Jamie. The Terminator peered in her window and then slowly opened it. The little girl opened her eyes.

"Are you here to give me candy?"

The only reply was a silent gunshot.

As the Terminator was doing his dark act, John was looking through a different phone book. He knew her last name and found her sister. He remembered her mentioning Rachael dying the next night. That's where he had to begin.

The Terminator gave up for the night as did John. They both stayed at the same hotel without knowing it. They snuck in and hid as they were ready to complete their missions. Michael Myers however was just walking and stalking as he normally does. He retrieved a knife, and he just stood and breathed, and breathed, and breathed, and breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

October 31, 1989 Haddonfield Police Station

"Sherriff Meeker! Sir there's been a shooting. It's not a normal shooting it's a school shooting."

This act was done by the Terminator. He killed multiple innocent children to kill the two remaining Jamies. He succeeded, but they weren't Jamie Lloyd. Jamie Lloyd was safe in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. At least that's what she thought.

"Who was it? Did we catch the sick fuck?" Meeker replied to this horrified officer.

"No we didn't. He kind of looks like the same man who shot up that police station in 1984 from the security pictures."

Meeker looked at the pictures. He relieved the officer, then stared at it some more. He was horrified. It DID look like the same man. Same blank expression on his face. All he could think was that he did not need another Michael Myers on his hands. Not after he lost his daughter to that maniac.

Jamie had just had a visit from her big sister Rachel. She loved Rachel more than anybody. Although, Rachael's best friend Tina came to a close second, Rachel also experienced Michael with her the previous year.

The two were separated on this day. Rachel was in the shower at her house along with her dog Max. Jamie was at the children's clinic painting a Halloween mural when she has a seizure. Michael had stalked Rachael all the way home.

John had found Jamie. He snuck in the hospital early in the morning by pretending to be a janitor. He watched her have a seizure. An older man with a burnt face appeared in front of him. He could not make out what was being said between Jamie and him. There was a phone call. It probably had to be a problem with her uncle Michael.

At home Rachel had been murdered. Michael stabbed her in the chest with a pair of scissors. He left to find Jamie by stalking Tina. Recently after he left, the Terminator arrived at the house. He completely ransacked the house looking for answers to Jamie's whereabouts. After deep searching, he found a document for the hospital where Jamie was located.

Jamie had another freak out from the vision of Rachel's death. The doctors tried to calm her down as she tried to tell them, but could not speak.

Meanwhile the burnt older man was at the police station. His name is Samuel Loomis. Loomis had been dealing with Michael Myers for about 31 years. He used to be his psychiatrist but only believed that Michael was nothing but pure evil. The previous year him and sheriff Meeker had teamed up to try and stop Michael from killing Jamie. Meeker lost his daughter that night.

"She was shaking, her whole body was shaking."

"Every time a little girl twitches I'm supposed to call out the national guard."

"How many people did he kill last year? Have you forgotten? Your own daughter!"

Sheriff Meeker got extremely angry at Loomis now. He grabbed him in anger about to give him all he has got. He wasn't going to put up with people talking about his own daughter's death in front of him.

"I don't…"

"No of course you don't forget. How could you? You never looked into his face did you? You never saw his eyes. You never saw that, that nothing no expression, blank. My memory goes back 12 years to the night I offered...I'm gonna show you. Show you something, look." he lifted his hand up to show his burn mark. This mark was given to him back when he sacrificed himself in 1978 to burn Michael. "Look at this, look at that. I prayed that he would burn in Hell, but in my heart I knew that Hell would not have him."

Their conversation was interrupted when a cop came in to inform the sheriff that he was needed in the cemetery.

Michael had stalked Tina all day. He even killed her boyfriend Mike with a rake to get his car. John was at the hospital still. He found Jamie behind two doors. She started running and hid herself down in the basement of the hospital. John ran down and calmed her down. He assured her she was safe and the doctors assured her she was safe.

Loomis appeared and tried to convince Jamie to tell him where Michael was. She could not because she didn't know. He then reminded her of the event that led her to the hospital. She stabbed her stepmother because Michael had somehow taken control of her body. Loomis was then asked to leave by the doctors.

Tina dressed up in her sexy costume for Halloween night. She awaited her boyfriend to pick her up. Instead Michael Myers picked her up in Mike's car. He stalked her all the way to the children's clinic earlier and had a plan to get to Jamie. The Terminator was on his way already to the hospital. John was at the hospital hiding his shotgun in his jacket and a pistol in his belt.

It was the perfect chance for either Michael or the Terminator to get Jamie as they were having a Halloween party at the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

October 31, 1989 Haddonfield Children's Institution

Jamie had a date tonight. Her date's name was Billy Hill. Billy had a stutter, but he loved Jamie. It was a romance he could not explain, but he felt as if he wanted to marry her (being only 9 years old).

During the party Jamie had another seizure and vision of Tina being in danger. She was in the car with Michael. Loomis was there trying to make some sense of what Jamie was saying until it was revealed that she was at a gas station buying cigarettes. Billy could understand Jamie as he loved her. He told Loomis about the description of the gas station.

John stood in the hall watching. Anyone could be the Terminator. He could be there anytime. He was very cautious and anxious to keep Jamie alive.

"Thanks dude. My boyfriend is being a total dick. He's giving me the silent treatment because we had a fight earlier. Jokes on him. I was gonna have sex with him tonight." Tina told the gas station clerk.

As she walked outside she noticed the car was gone. All of a sudden a dozen police cars showed up in front of her.

"_TINA WILLIAMS STAY WHERE YOU ARE AT!_" the police repeated.

She was brought to the children's institution to see Jamie who could now speak.

"OH MY GOD! SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Tina"

"OH I LOVE IT! I knew you could do it kiddo"

Tina took Jamie to her bed and tucked her in. After a brief argument with Dr. Loomis Tina decided to leave. As she is leaving the building she notices a hot older man walking. He has a gun in his hand, and sunshades on.

"Jesus the security is getting hot but strange around here."

The Terminator walked up to the desk. He killed 4 security guards outside to get into the building. He went up to the young male receptionist who was tired, but very friendly.

"I am the uncle of Jamie Lloyd. I came here as a surprise from her parents to take her trick or treating. May I please see her?"

"Sorry buddy, we're gonna need the parents here. Try again later with them?"

The Terminator then snapped the neck of the receptionist. He found Jamie's room and proceeded onwards. John was across the building heading towards Jamie's room. Loomis was heading towards Jamie's room as well. However, they were all out of luck because Jamie and Billy were running in the halls to go save Tina from getting killed by Michael.

The Terminator was the first to arrive. One kick was enough to break down the door. However, the Terminator soon learned that Jamie was not in her room. He destroyed it completely incase she was hiding. He soon left.

John Connor was next to arrive. He noticed the mess the Terminator made and immediately ran to find Jamie. As he was running he made sure he had his weapons ready to take down the Terminator. He was ready to save the future.

Loomis was last. When he saw the mess, he immediately thought that Michael had arrived. He grabbed his pistol and was not going to let him live this time. 30 years is a long time and it's time that his reign of terror is over.

"Come on, this way Jamie."

"Billy wait up for me please."

Jamie and Billy were not far from their rooms. They were ready to sneak out of the hospital to go save Tina before she died just like Rachel did. Jamie soon ran in front of Billy but that quickly stopped when HE arrived around the corner.

The Terminator turned right around. He stopped for 3 seconds, scanned her face, and had a confirmation. Right after he did this, he held a pistol in his hand. He aimed at her face and was about to fire.

BAM!

John Connor appeared behind her and had fired his gun at the Terminator before he could kill Jamie.

"JAMIE! Come with me if you want to live"

Dr. Loomis appeared forward in between the two. He looked at John and the seemingly dead Terminator.

"What in the hell are you doing?! Jamie let's go!"

Before John could speak or answer the Terminator got up and started to fire at Loomis and John. Both jumped and ducked for cover. John and the Terminator had a shootout with each other for five minutes. Loomis tried to not die, being in the middle. Jamie and Billy had run and escaped out the building heading towards the farm where Tina was at. Along with Michael.

Soon John and Loomis had escaped the Terminator to find Jamie and get her safe.

"Where the fuck are they?" John asked very worried.

"I have a better question. Why is Jamie important to you and that man back there? Also HOW THE FUCK IS HE ALIVE?!"

"Listen, Loomis isn't it? My name is John Connor. I am from the future here to prevent Jamie from being killed by the Terminator. 30 years from today Jamie will stop an invasion from machines destroying the world. That is if she survives."

"Well not only is the Terminator trying to kill her, but if I am correct and she is heading towards the barn Michael Myers, her uncle, will kill her immediately."

John and Loomis left the building in Loomis' car. The Terminator hacked the security system to retrieve information from Loomis and John. After retrieving the information of the farm, the Terminator started his car and drove off to the farm.

Jamie and Billy were running in the woods unaware of what was happening, but sticking to their mission now. Save Tina from Michael Myers. But all that was running through Jamie's head was how did the guy know her name, and who was the guy trying to kill her and why was he trying to kill her. As all this was happening, murder was occurring at the farm.


	6. Chapter 6

October 31, 1989 The Farm

Tina ran for safety. Michael had killed her two friends, and two police officers. As she ran all she could think about was Jamie. This man, Michael, was going to use Tina to get to Jamie. Jamie was safe though. She was back at the hospital with Billy and the freaky man Loomis. She had to get there though.

"Fuck you! Stay the fuck away from me!"

The car headlights were brighter than ever. For the first time in her life she wished for darkness instead of light. If the headlights were gone she was safe. They were still on. Chasing her through a whole field at the farm. Tina cried. She knew her death was coming. At this point she did not care. As long as Jamie was safe she would give up and die. This all changed when Tina noticed two little bodies running towards her. She squinted her eyes more to realize that Jamie and Billy were after her.

"AFTER ME! MICHAEL COME AFTER ME NOT TINA!" Jamie yelled.

This worked as the car turned towards Jamie. Billy and Jamie ran as fast as they could from the headlights. The two kids were then separated when something happened. Michael turned his car away from Jamie towards Billy.

"BILLY!" Jamie screamed but it was already too late.

Michael had run over Billy. He was now driving towards Jamie. Jamie ran faster than the speed of light. She could not tell if Billy was dead or not. Jamie soon tricked Myers to crash into a tree. Jamie soon thought it was safe until Michael stood out. He had his white mask and dark mechanic outfit on along with a knife in his hand. Jamie tried to get further away from him as possible, but Myers was getting closer. As he was about to stab Jamie, killing her once and for all, Tina jumped in and got stabbed instead.

"TINA!" Jamie cried but it was no use. Billy dragged Jamie away so they could escape. As they were running they heard the sound of a car engine roar.

"Dr. Loomis" Billy said relieved and out of breath. "Don't worry Jamie it's just Dr. Loomis." Billy said holding her in his arms. He felt as she held onto him in fear. Billy was going to do it. He had practiced for a while now. This child was going to ask Jamie to be his first girlfriend. Before he could speak though, the car pulled up in front of them. Jamie let out a gasp as she noticed that Dr. Loomis was not in the car. Instead the Terminator was in front of them.

The future machine exited the vehicle with two guns in his hand. Both were assault rifles. Jamie started crying now. Billy, loving Jamie so much, pushed her down and took the bullets fired from the Terminator saving her life.

"Billy?" Jamie asked

"Billy wake up" Jamie now crying

She shook his body only to have little response. "J-jamie" Billy managed. He finally spat out blood and said "I love you Jamie" before dying. Jamie was in full on tears with a response of I love you too. She got up quickly though and ran to the sound of more gunshots. She ran from tree to to tree dodging or gaining cover from the many bullets flying towards her. She finally decided to climb up a tree so the Terminator (who Jamie does not know is from the future or is a Terminator) can not see her.

The Terminator spent at least 30 minutes searching but found nothing. Jamie hid in the tree quiet as can be. She wanted to know who the hell this was and why he was trying to kill her. Her friend, no boyfriend was now dead because this man killed her. After 30 minutes the Terminator drove off further to find out if Jamie ran across the stream to town. She climbed down and felt safer until she remembered Michael was still out there. He could be closer to her. She jumped as a branch snapped. Behind her was a tall figure who stared right at her.

"Jamie?" the figure said.

Jamie nodded and a short second later John Connor came into the light.

"Jamie oh thank goodness you're ok" John said hugging the frightened girl.

"Who are you? Who was that man with the sunshades?" Jamie asked John minutes later.

"Ok" John replied. "Sit down and let me explain to you the story of how you save the world."

John and Jamie sat in front of a tree as John explained to her the entire story of the Terminator and the future along with the plan to save the world and explained that he was sent back to protect her and kill the Terminator. Jamie felt relief and safety from John not only from the Terminator, but from Michael Myers as well.


	7. Chapter 7

October 31, 1989 Open Field

Police cars were everywhere. Sam Loomis had called them prior to Michael's and the Terminator's encounter with the children. Loomis and Meeker met each other and both went to each other and talked.

"It's not just Michael, Meeker. It's also something possibly more evil and violent than Michael will ever be. You have to listen to me now. The girl is in big danger." Loomis immediately warned Meeker as he walked over to Loomis.

"Loomis does the man look like this?" Meeker asked with pictures of the school shooting with the Terminator on it. "YES! This man is also after Jamie. I fear that he and Myers could join forces in the future." Loomis replied.

Just then John came out of the woods carrying Jamie in one arm, and a rifle in the other. Meeker had one of those now what faces as he sighed upsettingly. Loomis smiled in relief that Jamie was alright. Except she wasn't. She was crying in mourn of her dead boyfriend Billy.

"Kid says Billy's dead. She's pretty upset Sam." John said to Loomis approaching him. Loomis already knew this information as he found Billy's body with at least 15 bullets in his chest. He could only imagine what Jamie was feeling at the moment. But that didn't matter at this time. What mattered is that they needed to kill the two killers before they get to Jamie again.

"We can catch Michael only if you can trust me. After we finish with Myers we will then worry about the Terminator, but if you listen to me and follow what I say, including you John and Ben, we can put an end to this terror once and for all." Loomis said inspirationally to the three of them.

"Loomis, the Terminator will not give up. I know Michael won't either but you need to find the Terminator first and give him a distraction at least. We are talking about a future cybernetic organism who cannot be stopped by multiple gunshots. He, IT, is not human. It is damn near impossible to kill one of these in the year we are in." John said worryingly.

Sheriff Meeker looked at John as if he was a crazy lunatic. Ben did not know about the Terminator at all, but he assumed John was talking about the man who shot up that elementary school. "John I understand. I want to stop him too. The thing is I don't know a thing about him, or it, at all. Like you said, it's damn near impossible to kill it." Loomis replied.

"We'll have to try Sam. But remember, the future is in her hands. She needs to stay alive and out of the hands of that machine."John replied pointing to Jamie.

Loomis gave a nod of his head.

He explained his plan to have Jamie be in the Myers' House to lure Michael to the building. This would include putting her into the bedroom that used to belong to the older sister before Michael murdered her when he was a young boy in 1968. Jamie would have to act like Judith, such as brushing her hair just like Judith was doing before her murder. As Loomis was explaining all of this, Jamie shook as she did not want to do this. She had no choice though. It was now or never.

The Terminator had walked around back to the field. Everyone was gone besides two officers. The machine walked towards the two officers and demanded information from both of them.

"You undercover? They're at the Myers house. Here's the address." the officer said as he handed the Terminator a piece of paper. The Terminator then responded by shoving his fist into the officer's chest ripping out his heart. The second officer tried to run but the Terminator gave one shot which blew up the officer's head like a balloon and a watermelon put together.

When they arrived the the house, Jamie got into position. She started brushing her hair while an officer named Charlie stayed with her. She liked Charlie, but felt safer with John. The Terminator was coming for her as well. He seemed more dangerous than Michael. She was going to stop them though. For Tina and Billy she would end the terror with Michael and the Terminator.

John was in his car parked out in the street. He would signal Loomis when Michael appeared and he would shoot at the Terminator if it were to appear. He had multiple guns given to him from the officers. Jamie had to live. The Terminator must die, so they could win in 30 years.

Loomis was ready. He's prepared himself for this night. The night to finally kill Michael Myers. He knew Michael would show up. Jamie was the last living relative known to Michael. As he was reading through papers waiting for Myers, he read about Sarah Connor's relation to Laurie. He then read that Sarah had a newborn son named John Connor in the year 1985. He would be 4 now. Loomis felt a sense of surprise, but he kept it from Jamie. It was important that she would have to learn it herself.

They were all prepared. There was a mixture of fear in all their stomachs as the night of terror could either end with the end of the killers' lives…...or theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

October 31, 1989 Myers House

Charlie sat and watched Jamie brush her hair. He knew that she was terrified. Terrified, however, was an understatement. There was no word for the way Jamie felt at the moment. People she loved died this night. They died protecting her and that left a huge impact on Jamie who was only a nine year old.

"Hey. You doin ok kiddo?" Jamie nodded her head in a short response. Soon after she had another vision. This one was of…"Billy?" In her vision Billy was dead lying in the Children's Clinic. "BILLY!" Jamie screamed louder. She continued to scream his name.

"The hospital. He's at the hospital!" Meeker said. "Loomis clean your little mess up and deal with the other guy. We've got Myers."

Loomis watched as every officer packed up and left. As Charlie was about to leave, Loomis told him that Michael was here. He convinced Charlie to stay a little longer with Jamie, while he found out where Michael was. A little later Michael showed up behind Charlie.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Charlie yelled.

Jamie ran out of the room as fast as she could, while Michael tied a noose around Charlie's neck and threw him out the window. Jamie could not find a place to hide. Michael was coming down the hall fast. She needed a place to escape and fast. After about five minutes of searching, she found a laundry chute and climbed up it.

John was sitting in his car when Charlie's murder occured. He was drinking a coca-cola and listening to an old radio station that his mom Sarah used to play when training him to shoot. When the window broke, he immediately jumped and left his car with only a knife and pistol.

"JAMIE!" John yelled. He climbed up into the window with the support of the body of Charlie. He took out his pistol and had it ready for whatever was coming to him. As he walked around slowly he could hear someone walking towards the back hall. John ran towards these sounds. Who he saw really changed his mood fast.

Michael Myers turned around to face John in the face. The two had finally met. Jamie used to tell stories of this man to John. Gave him nightmares sometimes, just imagining him. Now he was facing the white masked man in person.

"Leave her alone. You don't want to start anything with me pal. Just walk away now."

Michael did nothing but breathe. He tilted his head to the side and gripped his knife. John realized that his gun was empty, so he brought out his knife. Jamie, trying to climb the laundry chute, fell down and looked up to see the two just staring at each other. Michael finally made a move at John which led the two to fight. John was not giving up. Michael was tough and strong, yes, but John had fought in wars, battles, and obviously terminators. A man with a knife and a mask wasn't going to kill him tonight. John took many cuts from Myers. He struggled to avoid the knife, receiving many cuts, but luckily, he hadn't received any major injuries during the fight...until Michael managed to deliver a painful stab to his side. Michael then proceeded to take John by the neck and throw him out the window.

"NO!" Jamie yelled.

Michael almost immediately turned around at this and went after Jamie. She retried her escape route by climbing up the laundry chute. However, Michael started stabbing into the metal trying to make Jamie fall. He got her once in the leg, but she managed to climb up into the attic. She started crying over the death of John. Now the Terminator was going to easily kill her. When she turned around she almost threw up. There hanging on a chain in the room were the bodies of Mike (Tina's boyfriend), Max (Jamie's dog), and Rachel. Just then he heard footsteps leading into the bedroom. This had to be Michael as no one could hear her, and Michael was just a floor below. She hid in a coffin that was in the room, and stayed silent.

Her prediction was correct. Michael entered the room with nothing but silent breathings and a knife. Jamie held in her breath until…. "ACHOO!"

Michael found her and was about to make his stab until…. "PLEASE UNCLE MICHAEL!" Myers stopped. He stared at her for a crisp 2 minutes. He lifted up his mask very slowly. His face was not that evil. In Jamie's eyes he seemed attractive and very sad. She was about to touch his face until Michael freaked out. Jamie ran out of the room as fast as she could as Michael was putting his mask back on. Jamie ran into two police officers that Meeker sent to find out where Loomis, Charlie, and Jamie were.

"Jamie what's going on?" one of the officers said.

Jamie was about to speak, until the Terminator crashed through the wall completely. Jamie screamed and ran as the Terminator appeared and fired the assault rifle in his hand at the two police officers killing them instantly. She could hear multiple gunshots on one side of the house, and Michael's footsteps on the other. All she could do was run into the living room before either one could get her.

Dr. Loomis came from around the corner and picked up Jamie. She felt relieved until she saw the look in his eye. It was a look of evil and she did not like him calling Michael's name along with "Come get her!" All Jamie could think was that John was gone and now the future will be destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

October 31, 1989 Myers House

Jamie shook and squirmed trying to release herself from Dr. Loomis' grip. He had betrayed her. The one person she thought she could trust had betrayed her. The other one was lying dead, stabbed on the side of his body, a cut bleeding out to which could have killed him in minutes. Michael was walking slowly down the stairs. The Terminator was upstairs, unaware that Jamie was in the living room.

Michael walked in. His blank expression on his face (or in this case mask) was deeply disturbing. What made it more disturbing was that the face (mask) was going to be the last thing she would see. Loomis backed away more and more repeating the words "Come get her already! She's right here!"Michael walked forward more and more. He was getting closer to the terrified child that was in Loomis' hands. Michael drew his knife, getting angrier.

"No! Let me go! Please!" Jamie screamed multiple times.

Michael was now not even a foot away. He drew his knife in the air. For a brief moment Jamie closed her eyes and imagined how her life would end so short. She lost everything. Her mother, her protector, her best friend, her boyfriend, her foster sister, and now her life. Tears rolled to her eyes as Michael stared down at her with the intent to kill. The knife raised faster, and started to come down….

WHIP!

Jamie looked down and noticed that Michael was on the floor lying down. A huge net covered him as he squirmed to get out of it, but could not. Loomis put Jamie down and smiled in victory.

"I'm sorry to frighten you like that Jamie. I had set up this trap without the police knowing and I knew that if I could lure him into it, the plan would have succeeded."

Jamie looked up at Loomis with a tear in her eye as she hugged him in relief and happiness. She felt safe. She felt victorious, she felt…

BANG! BANG!

Loomis quickly grabbed Jamie and threw her to the side to avoid wounds from gunshots. The Terminator had finally found Jamie. He fired at Loomis, who was behind a wall keeping Jamie out of the range of gunshots. There was a shootout between the two. Loomis kept aiming for the face, hoping it would shut down the functions in his microchip. As the Terminator ran out of bullets on his gun Loomis shot him right in the eye 6 times. This did not inflict the Terminator, but instead merely tore off his skin surrounding his eye. Instead of an eyeball there was a red light and under the ruined skin was metal and blood. The Terminator pulled out of his belt a sewed off shotgun and gave two shots. However, he missed Loomis barely.

"Jamie! Where is John? He'd know what to do!" Loomis yelled to her.

Jamie could not speak. She was terrified in fright knowing her life was going to end….again. John was dead. She gave up crying and finally walked out to face the Terminator herself. She stared at his one eye, and red light. The red light looked very creepy to her. The Terminator pulled out his pistol, and was about to deliver the final shot. Jamie shut her eyes.

BAM!

John Connor stood behind the Terminator giving a blow of shotgun. He was beyond angry. He was done with this night, and this machine. The Terminator quickly turned around to shoot John, but he had already jumped behind the wall. Jamie gave a cheering scream as she ran for cover. Her protector was alive to save her again.

"Think a little stab wound was going to kill me? I've fought in wars, been stabbed right in the chest, and shot in different areas of my body." John said smiling to Jamie.

The only response Jamie gave was a smile and a huge hug. She loved him. She felt as if he was a true father to her. This was interrupted quickly as the Terminator gave another gunshot. John grabbed Jamie. All he could think about was how he was going to defeat the Terminator and save Jamie, along with the future. As he started to freak out, a little device fell out of his pocket. John picked it up and studied it.

"AN EMP!" John yelled out loud in victory. "Wait…. I never grabbed an EMP. Then he noticed a little note. It was written in a beautiful, clear writing.

_HERE IS A CHEAT DEVICE. KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!- LOVE JAMIE_

John smiled. "Jamie follow me! Quickly!" John yelled.

They ran through the house and up the stairs. They climbed up all the way to the roof. The Terminator not far behind them. On the roof, John had Jamie go to the edge to lure the Terminator to her. He put the EMP in his shotgun and hid behind the chimney.

"HEY YOU BIG DUMB ROBOT! KILL ME NOW!" Jamie yelled until multiple gunshots hit the Terminator. The Terminator backed up to the edge of the house. Finally, John was at the bullet with the EMP. The Terminator stared at him.

"My mission has failed. You will shoot me with that EMP leading Jamie to another area that even I cannot kill her. I will activate plan B." the Terminator said.

John was confused but finally decided to give a shot. Before he could shoot, the Terminator looked up at him and said "I'll be back." before being shot and systems being shut down.

"I'm tired of hearing that god damn phrase." John muttered. The Terminator's red light shut off and he fell backwards, off of the house, onto the ground that Michael had landed on in 1978. John looked at Jamie and nodded once. Jamie repeated his actions. Bot of their faces filled with smile and red and blue police lights, as Meeker's men were pulling up into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

October 31, 1989 Haddonfield Police Station

Jamie hugged John crying. He had to return to the future to fight in the war. His mission had been successfully completed.

"Hey. It's not goodbye forever. We will see each other again in the future. Just think of it as a family member coming to visit. It's not goodbye forever. It's goodbye temporarily." John told Jamie cheering her up. She sniffled, then nodded her head. "I can't wait" Jamie said. Just as this was happening, Loomis entered.

"John. Thank you for protecting Jamie tonight. I hope she makes you proud in the future. I am glad to have helped you save your future tonight. Let me walk you out." Loomis told John.

John shook Loomis' hand as he prepared to head off into the future. Jamie looked out the window giving him a smile and a wave. John returned the wave before setting his date and time on the device that he received from the future. He pressed the button and soon travelled to the year 2019.

Jamie looked at sheriff Meeker. "He's going to be put away for a while Jamie. He will stay there until he dies." Meeker assured her.

Jamie shook her head in response with the words "Never die" to Meeker. Loomis told Jamie to go to his car as he would take care of her, training her for the future and Michael. As she was walking to the car a man in black stood in the woods with an assault rifle. He was about to make his move until his head came falling off his body from a force behind him that was immediately strong.

BOOM!

Loomis and Jamie jumped in the air as the explosion took place. Police were firing everywhere, but they were all dead in an instant. Loomis and Jamie walked into the police station to find many bodies on the ground. The only thing Jamie was concerned about, though, was if her evil uncle was still in his prison cell. She ran to the back of the station to find his cell destroyed. The most terrible sight of all was the emptiness of the cell as Michael was now gone.

"No. NOO!" Jamie yelled out in terror.

On the other side of the police station, Loomis was looking for Meeker. He was lying down barely alive with multiple gunshot wounds into his chest. He was barely breathing, but could speak a few words.

"Meeker! Who did this? Where is Michael? What's going on right now!?" Loomis yelled in fear.

"Loomis, i-it was t-t-the…..the Terminator! He shot everyone, and took Michael with him." Meeker responded before taking his final breath and dying.

Loomis couldn't handle what he had heard. He started shaking and wondering the one thing he muttered to himself… "What the hell does the Terminator want with Michael?"

Jamie looked at Loomis with fear as Michael was gone. He looked at her with a serious face and decided it was best not to tell her about the Terminator and Michael. If he was a danger to her at the moment, he would handle it. He took Jamie's hand and they walked out together, leaving Haddonfield...for good.


	11. Chapter 11

October 31, 2019 Hidden Base

John had arrived back to 2019. It was the same night, but earlier time of the mission. When he arrived, he noticed he was wearing the same clothes as he did in 1989. The future was still looking dark and terrible. The skies were polluted and gray, no buildings were built. But John saw the most beautiful sight he could ever see. Jamie Lloyd was standing there alive smiling at his return. He ran to her giving her a huge hug with laughter of happiness as he was victorious.

"You did it. You kept me alive and now we can save the future." Jamie said to him with tears of joy in her eyes.

"No Jamie. You somehow gave me an EMP device, which saved you. Without that device we would have been fucked as that was the only logical way to kill the Terminator." John replied. He shook her hand and then hugged her again.

Jamie felt a sense of joy. She had waited years for his return, and now they were ready to save the world once more. All of John's men were getting prepared. Jamie was loading up her weapons. She was remembering Halloween night when John left. Michael had disappeared, and no one knew where he was. She never returned to Haddonfield after that night. She felt there was no need to. Only danger would come of it. This did not stop her training though. Loomis taught her everything she needed to know before passing away of liver failure at age 97.

"Ready? This is what we fought for in 1989 Jamie. Please tell me you're prepared." John asked her.

Jamie nodded. This terrible thought of Michael soon left her head. They headed towards the main core of Skynet. Jamie was ready. Halloween night 1989 changed her life forever. She was with John again. He was her security blanket besides Loomis who was buried many miles behind them.

It was now back to the beginning for John. It was like he was reliving the day again, except Jamie was more angry and prepared. Killing Terminators left and right with future machinery. John missed the new technology when he was in 1989. The Terminators were dying with one shot this time. They were going to succeed tonight. The events in 1989 were now new history that would lead them to a new ending. However, the past changing can have a different effect.

Jamie and John were ready to repeat their plan to destroy the core. When they snuck in to the building, they were now secretly excited, but remained serious. The core was right there. The devices were in their hands. The plan was in motion. That is until a terrible sight came to them.

Jamie dropped her weapons as John started hyperventilating. In front of them was the Terminator from 1989. Standing next to them was Michael Myers all cleaned up and creepy at the same time. John didn't give any hesitation as he shot Michael.

Jamie picked up her weapon with relief. That is until Michael got up. His bullet wounds quickly disappeared, revealing a new type of machine. John and Jamie stared at each other.

"M-michael is not human anymore." John said to Jamie.

"He's now a Terminator. He's more advanced, and with their new technology he can't be killed.

Oh god."

_Thank you all for reading. Hopefully soon I will have a sequel panned out and ready for reading. Again I would like to thank Myra109 for her advice. She is the first person to read this story and you should read her stories as well as they are all entertaining. Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome good or bad. _


End file.
